femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpaceProtagonist/Miss Gullet (The Worst Witch 2017)
Miss Gullet is the secondary antagonist of the first season of the 2017 series The Worst Witch. She was portrayed by Kacey Ainsworth. Season 1 Pond Life Miss Gullet first appears the teacher for Spell Science at Cackle's Academy. In class, Mildred is asked to demonstrate a transformation spell by turning a mouse into a frog, but she hits Ethel instead, turning her into a pig. Miss Hardbroom appears and orders Mildred to turn Ethel back, which Mildred does, but Ethel is stuck with a pig's nose. Miss Hardbroom tells Mildred that she will have to learn how to do a transformation spell properly or she will be leaving the school. Mildred decides to run away, but Drusilla stops her and says that Maud and Enid are fighting. Mildred stashes her bag under a table, then follows Drusilla into a room where Ethel is waiting. Ethel turns Mildred into a frog, as payback for the pig nose, and throws her out the window. In the school pond Mildred meets another frog, who says he was once a wizard named Algernon Rowan-Webb. Algernon was the first wizard to teach at Cackle's Academy, but only briefly, as he was turned into a frog and has been living in the pond ever since. Algernon shows Mildred a locket with a picture of a woman he once loved, and Mildred encourages him to come back to the Academy with her. Meanwhile, Maud and Enid think Mildred has run away, but then they find her bag under the table, and Maud works out what has happened, and goes to confront Ethel. Mildred and Algernon make it into the castle, and after nearly being caught by a cat, they are picked up by Miss Gullet and put into jars in the potions room. The teachers are gathered in the room when Maud and Enid rush in with Ethel, saying that Ethel has changed Mildred into a frog. The frog Mildred starts croaking the 'One plus one makes two' song, and when Miss Gullet is about to put the frog in the cauldron, Enid grabs it and says that it's Mildred. Ethel is then made to turn Mildred back. When Mildred says that the other frog is really a wizard, Miss Gullet grabs it and goes to put it in the cauldron, but Miss Bat vanishes the cauldron, saying that Mildred is telling the truth, and that the frog really is a wizard. Miss Gullet tries to run away, but was caught by one of the teachers and forced to change him back, and it turns out that Miss Bat is the woman from the locket, and she's been waiting for him all these years. It turns out Miss Gullet turned Algernon into a frog so she could take his job, as she was tired of having to live under Rowan-Webb's shadow, and constantly being excluded for staff meetings just because the students and teachers saw her as a boring teacher compared to the others, but she was still dismissed from the staff as a result of her actions of envy. The Great Wizard's Visit Agatha secretly managed to sneak into the school, and pretended to be Miss (Ada) Cackle. Later that day, Agatha (as Miss Cackle) goes into Ada's room and briefly speaks with Miss Gullet in the Magic Mirror, revealing that she is really Agatha; The real Miss Cackle is in an enchanted sleep on the bed. Out of Bounds Miss Gullet finally returns to major antagonist in the two-part Season 1 finale. Mildred meet with Miss Cackle in her office, and they discuss the birth scroll which reveals Agatha is older, and therefore the rightful head of the Academy. Miss Cackle goes to check on Agatha, only to find that she's escaped from the cottage where she was banished. Miss Cackle contacts the Grand Wizard to tell him that Agatha has escaped, while Miss Hardbroom puts protective enchantments on the castle so that no one can get in unless they are invited, and students are banned from leaving the school grounds. In potions class, Ethel makes a friendship potion and tries to get Mildred to take it, resulting in a fight. Miss Hardbroom takes them to Miss Cackle's office, where Ethel says Mildred told her she was Miss Cackle's niece, and Mildred says that Ethel was pretending to be Maud at the time, resulting in both of them being confined to their rooms. Mildred thinks that Agatha is pretending to be Miss Cackle again, and Maud tells Mr Rowan-Webb and Miss Bat. Maud then takes Rowan-Webb (turned back into a frog) to Miss Cackle and says he needs changing back again, as Agatha had her magic removed and wouldn't be able to do it. However, Miss Cackle turns Algernon back, suggesting that she isn't Agatha. Mildred isn't convinced, though, and, despite the restrictions in place, flies to the cottage where she thinks Agatha has trapped Miss Cackle. 'Miss Cackle' claims Agatha has taken her powers and tried to get Mildred to give her hers, but Mildred realises that it's Agatha. Miss Gullet appears and vanishes Mildred's broom, but Mildred escapes and returns to the Academy on foot. Meanwhile, Ethel sneaks into Miss Cackle's office, followed by Esmerelda, who wants to know what her sister's doing. They find the birth scroll and learn about Agatha's birthright. Agatha and Miss Gullet then turn up at the window and claim that Agatha is Miss Cackle. Esmerelda invites them in, and is tricked into giving Agatha her power before Miss Cackle comes in and she realises what she's done- but Ethel knew it was Agatha all along. Agatha takes over the school, and Miss Drill is turned into a snail when she tries to stand up to her. Mildred finally gets back to the Academy, but Maud tells her to Miss Hardbroom, and Mildred is Expelled and sent home. The Worst Headmistress Picking up where the previous episode left off, Agatha and Miss Gullet terrorize the school; they turn Miss Drill back from a snail, but turn Miss Bat and Algernon into frogs, and Esmerelda into a trophy, while Ethel is made head girl. She also casts enchantments so that no-one can use magic without her knowing, and Miss Hardbroom sets off the alarm by materializing in Miss Cackle/Agatha's office. She hints to Maud that Miss Cackle is trapped in the painting in the Headmistress' office. The Great Wizard turns up, having been summoned by Miss Cackle before Agatha trapped her, and he sets fire to the birth scroll, saying he will re-write the Witches Code to save the Academy, but Agatha turns him into a balloon. Ethel sends Tabby to Mildred with a message asking for help, and an Invisibility Potion so she can sneak into the school. Ethel has worked out that as Mildred wasn't in the school when Agatha cast her enchantments, Mildred can still do magic without being detected. Ethel lets the invisible Mildred in, and they go to Miss Cackle's office to get the painting, and find Maud and Enid already there. Maud apologizes to Mildred and they make up. Miss Gullet then comes in, and Mildred hides while Maud, Enid and Ethel are turned into cakes and taken to the feast in the great hall. Miss Hardbroom then comes in and finds Mildred. She gives her the spell to get Miss Cackle out of the painting, but Mildred's magic isn't strong enough. She tells Mildred to leave, and tries to summon Miss Cackle herself, but her magic sets off the alarm, and Agatha traps Miss Hardbroom in the painting as well. While Agatha is dealing with Miss Hardbroom, Mildred goes to the great hall and turns Maud, Enid and Ethel back before they get eaten. Agatha comes back and says that there's nothing they can do about her being headmistress, but Maud says that if Agatha is going to be Headmistress, they will all quit so she doesn't have anything to be Headmistress of, and everyone agrees. Agatha decides that if she can't have the school, then no one will, and casts a spell to destroy the castle. Everyone rushes out of the crumbling castle, Ethel grabbing the Esmerelda-trophy on the way. All the students chant together to stop Agatha's spell, and this also changes Esmerelda, the teachers, and the grand wizard back into themselves. Miss Cackle then traps Agatha and Miss Gullet in a painting. Miss Hardbroom tests the first years for their exams, and Mildred crashes into a tree during her flying exam, breaking her new broom. However, Miss Hardbroom averages her score across all her exams and she just passes with a score of 51%, meaning she will be returning to Cackle's next year. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redhead Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Teacher Category:Traitoress Category:Witch Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Sealed